Navu: Odnaleźć Wybrańca
Navu: Odnaleźć Wybrańca, to trzecia i ostatnia część Trylogii Calignis, wchodzącej w skład Sagi Navu. Informacje Autor: Kani--Nui Data rozpoczęcia: 20-03-12 Opis: Ostatnia część Trylogii Calignis, prawdopodobnie ostatnia część Sagi Navu. Prolog Navu od godziny trenował. W pomieszczeniu pojawiały się coraz to potężniejsze istoty, a raczej ich modele. Mogły walczyć, ale były tylko treningowymi manekinami - fakt, odbijały i zadawały ciosy, ale nie miały tej szaleńczej woli walki. Jednak przed takimi ciosami Navu wolałby się bronić, bo choć nie mogły stworzyć poważnych obrażeń, powodowały niemalże paraliżujący ból w miejscu trafienia. Gdy kolejny wygenerowany przez moc Artahki przeciwnik rozprysł się od rany i kolejni wrogowie nie nadeszli, Navu spojrzał w stronę wrót do sali. Te otworzyły się po chwili i do pomieszczenia weszli Artahka i Tazar. - Dlaczego przestaliśmy?- zapytał Navu. - Chcę, a raczej muszę nauczyć cię pewnej nowej umiejętności dotyczącej Obrońcy Matoran.- miecz w dłoni Navu uniósł się i trafił do rąk Artahki. - Więc, o co dokładnie chodzi? Spalanie wrogów niebieskimi płomieniami już znam.- Artahka siłą woli wyrzucił broń daleko poza zasięg dłoni Navu. - Zostań tu i spróbuj go do siebie przywołać. - Przywołać?- Navu zamknął oczy, uniósł otwartą dłoń i pomyślał że miecz unosi się nad podłogą i pełznie w jego stronę. Usłyszał tylko świst i poczuł twardą rękojeść w wyciągniętej ręce.- Jak? - Miecz jest z tobą powiązany psychicznie. Możesz go przywołać w ten sposób jeżeli masz go w zasięgu wzroku. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.- miecz znów powędrował na drugi koniec sali, po czym znów posłusznie wrócił do właściciela. -'' Dobrze, teraz spróbuj to wykorzystać w walce''.- Artahka pstryknął palcami i w pomieszczeniu pojawiło się pięciu wojowników przypominających posturą Toa. Miecz znalazł się poza zasięgiem Navu, a pseudo-wojownicy zbliżali się. Navu chwycił za sztylet i zaczął zadawać mordercze sztychy w okolice Iskier Sercowych. Dwóch rozpadło się już na niewidoczne, ale wyczuwalne cząsteczki energii, które powracały do Artahki. Trzech pozostałych wciąż napierało, trzymając miecze przed sobą. Navu, nie przemyślawszy tego ruchu, posłał Grom w gardło środkowego napastnika. Ostrze spowodowało zniknięcie wroga, ale Navu pozbawił się broni. Musiał teraz wezwać Obrońcę. Wycofując się nie spuszczał wzroku z obu pozostałych przeciwników. Ocenił, że miecz leży za nim, w odległości kilku, może kilkunastu Bio. Znów skupił się na lecącym ostrzu i znów usłyszał świst zanim rękojeść wskoczyła mu w dłoń. Chwycił broń oburącz i zamachnął się na wroga z lewej. Ten sparował cios i spróbował kontrataku. Toa Grawitacji podwinął sztych do góry i wykopem w pierś sprawił, że atakujące ostrze upadło ze trzy Bio dalej. Navu ze zdziwieniem zauważył jak ostrze dematerializuje się przy uderzeniu o podłogę. Gdy atakujący stał się atakowanym, łowca nagród zadał cios, który w rzeczywistości byłby zdolny oddzielić głowę od reszty ciała. Kolejne cząsteczki uniosły się w powietrze. Ostatni uderzał bardzo szybko i precyzyjnie, Navu musiał się chwilowo skupić na defensywie, ale gdy wróg użył standardowego, podstawowego pchnięcia, Toa podwinął swój miecz pod ostrze wroga, obrócił się i jednocześnie wybił broń do góry w taki sposób, że żeby nadal je trzymać napastnik musiałby wyłamać sobie łokieć. Miecz wyskoczył więc z ręki przeciwnika, a łowca nagród uderzył go łokciem. Po szybkim obrocie uniósł miecz i zakończył ten pojedynek. Dobiegł go dźwięk głosu Tazara: - No, całkiem nieźle! Możesz mnie nauczyć tego wybicia broni? - Tak, tylko...- Navu odetchnął ciężko.-'' to jest męczące.''- Toa Grawitacji uśmiechnął się słabo i zapytał na odchodnym: - Może skończę już na dziś, co? Część I Dwa dni później. Kolejne dni Navu przeznaczył na długie i wyczerpujące treningi, po których nie chciał robić nic, tylko położyć się w pokoju przydzielonym przez Artahkę. I co wieczór rozmyślał o tym co ich czeka - o Magnusie, który z każdym dniem rósł w siłę, o Valionie, o którym nie słyszał nic od wielu lat... I tak też było tego wieczoru. Była to księżycowa noc, jeszcze nie pełnia, ale księżyc dawał już całkiem dobrą widoczność. Navu, stojąc przy uchylonym oknie, patrzył na morze i zaczął zastanawiać się nad uczuciem, które odkąd powrócił Magnus, nie dawało mu spokoju. Było to niejasne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy tylko spróbował się na nim skupić, umykało w dalekie zakątki jego umysłu. Nieważne. Teraz musiał się wyspać. Następnego dnia mieli wyruszyć. Zmęczenie i obolałe mięśnie dały o sobie znać. Toa zamknął okno i położył się. Po chwili zasnął czujnym i niespokojnym snem. *** Od świtu trwały przygotowania. Niewielki statek miał ich dostarczyć na Północny Kontynent, gdzie, według wiedzy Navu, przebywał Magnar. Od niego planował dowiedzieć się czegoś o Valionie. Gdy Matoranie skończyli sprawdzać okręt, Navu i Tazar zaczęli rozmawiać z Artahką. - Navu, Tazarze. Obaj jesteście moimi synami i chcę wam życzyć powodzenia na tej wyprawie. Jeżeli zawiedziecie, Magnus i jego armie podążą na północ. Tam prawdopodobnie szybko zapanują nad południowymi wyspami, ale gdy wyruszą dalej, dojdzie do otwartej wojny. Waszym zadaniem będzie zdusić ją w zarodku, za wszelką cenę.- ''Artahka zamilkł na chwilę, po czym uniósł wzrok i rzekł - ''Wasz statek jest już gotowy. Ruszajcie. '' Obaj Toa weszli po trapie na pokład. Navu podczas misji najemnika stosunkowo często podróżował morzem. Na ostatniej misji był na Daxii, dawno temu. Tęsknił za tym czasem, tęsknił za byciem sobą i nie martwieniem się niczym oprócz własnej sakiewki. Ale ten czas minął, oby nie bezpowrotnie. *** Na ląd zeszli dzień później. Pomyślne wiatry znacznie przyśpieszyły podróż. Niedaleko od miejsca zejścia na ląd znaleźli wioskę. W niej w Navu rozbudziły się wspomnienia jednej z misji. Kilka lat temu, choć pamiętał to jak wczoraj, przybył tu, by wraz z miejscowym Toa Ziemi odbić Turagę z łap bandy Skakdi. - ''Chodźmy do tego Turagi.- powiedział Tazar po wysłuchaniu historii.- To pewnie ten większy dom, tam dalej. Tak też zrobili. Gdy weszli do domu i porozmawiali z Matoraninem-strażnikiem, Turaga przyjął ich. - Navu! Czemu to zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę?- zapytał dobrodusznie Turaga Altair. Był Turagą Powietrza, a jego i mistrza Navu, Braasa, łączyły stare znajomości. - Potrzebuję informacji. To jest Tazar, mój kompan. Czy w którejś z okolicznych wiosek jest Toa Magnetyzmu imieniem Magnar? - Magnar, Magnar... Nie przypominam sobie, ale wiem kto z całą pewnością będzie wiedział. Saraq! Zawołaj Shanta!- Turaga zwrócił się tu do strażnika. Ten posłusznie wyszedł i po chwili wrócił z wysokim Toa Ziemi. - Navu!- ryknął Shant, dawny przyjaciel poznany na misji. - Shant! Tyle lat!- Navu wyciągnał rękę, Toa Ziemi potrząsnął nią z entuzjazmem.- To jest Tazar, mój kompan. Tazar, to Shant, dawny kolega poznany na misji.- Toa podali sobie ręce. - Co cię do nas sprowadza?- zapytał Shant. - Szuka informacji.- powiedział Turaga.- Znasz jakiegoś Toa Magnetyzmu mieszkającego w okolicy? - Hmm... Nie wiem czy na pewno ma żywioł Magnetyzmu, ale kilkanaście kio na południowy wschód stąd mieszka Magnar. - Tak, Magnar. O niego właśnie mi chodziło.- Navu mimo woli uśmiechnął się pod maską - zarówno z powodu uzyskania informacji, jak i odnowienia starej znajomości. - A co konkretnie cię przywiało na Kontynent? Z tego co pamiętam to skakałeś z wyspy na wyspę, zależy gdzie miałeś zlecenie.- Shant uśmiechnął się.- Więc? - To długa i... skomplikowana historia. Zależy mi na jak najszybszym dotarciu do Magnara. Poprowadzisz nas? ''- Jasne, opowiecie mi wszystko po drodze.'' Część II Jak się okazało, podróż trwała dwa dni. Toa rozpalili sobie ognisko i spędzili kilka godzin na opowieściach - Tazar poznał szczegółowo wspólną misję Shanta i Navu, a Shant poznał historię Zakonu Calignis i walki z nim. Wszyscy zasnęli dopiero gdy wszystkie wątki były już wyczerpane. Lecz Navu miał... kilka spraw do załatwienia. *** Gdy zarówno Shant i Tazar zasnęli, Navu wstał, zabrał miecz i sztylet i wszedł na leśną ścieżkę. Ostatnio był tu wiele lat temu, ale nadal pamiętał wskazówki - na lewo od ściętego ukośnie drzewa Madu i prosto do przewróconej Vuata Maca. Pod korzeniami rozgarnął ziemię i odnalazł protostalowy właz. Już miał chwycić za uchwyt, gdy poczuł na gardle zimny Tridox. Toa Grawitacji uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Czego tu szukasz, przybyszu?- zapytał zimny, bezwzględny głos za plecami Navu. Toa spojrzał w dół, ale nie zobaczył ostrza - atakujący był niewidzialny. Łowca nagród podniósł ręce w geście poddania i odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę.- przed Navu pokazał się Toa Ognia w ciemnej zbroi, chowający na plecy dwa krótkie miecze. Toa podali sobie ręce. - Wejdziesz?- zapytał Astar. - Tak, ale przed świtem muszę wrócić. Mam do ciebie... prośbę.- Astar podniósł właz i opuścił się po drabinie. To samo zrobił Navu. Pod Vuatą Macą znajdowała się baza Astara - dokładnie taka jak Navu ją zapamiętał. Salon, który wyglądał raczej jak zbrojownia, sypialnia i magazyn. W salonie znajdowała się mapa Wszechświata Matoran, z zaznaczoną masą celów (Toa Grawitacji zauważył swoją kryjówkę z dopiskiem "sojusznik"). Navu odwrócił się do Toa Ognia. - A więc, czego potrzebujesz?- powiedział Astar, wskazując koledze fotel. Usiedli. - Masz coś aktualnie do roboty? - Cóż, na brak zleceń nie narzekam. Nic wybitnie ciekawego, ale z głodu nie umrę.- Astar spojrzał na Navu badawczo -'' A co, masz dla mnie propozycję?'' - W pewnym sensie... - Ile?-'' Navu uśmiechnął się słysząc to wtrącenie. - ''Widzę że nadal nie tolerujesz owijania w bawełnę. Na obecną chwilę zero,-'' tu Astar skrzywił się lekko ''- ale myślę, że to cię może zainteresować.- tu łowca nagród streścił Toa Ognia historię Zakonu Calignis i swoją walkę z nimi. Gdy zakończył, Astar spojrzał na niego - na wpół krytycznie, na wpół z rozbawieniem: - Więc prosisz mnie, bym dołączył do twojej drużyny, wyruszył z wami na koniec świata i pomógł pokonać potężną organizację chcącą zniszczyć Mata Nui.-'' Navu opuścił głowę usłyszawszy to podsumowanie, po czym podniósł ją słysząc - ''Zgoda. - Daj mi pół godziny na przygotowanie się i zobaczymy się w waszym obozie.- poinformował Astar. - Nie wiesz gdzie on jest. ''- A to problem? To że jest niedaleko i blisko traktu zupełnie mi wystarczy.'' *** Część III W wiosce szybko odnaleźli Magnara, ten ugościł ich w swoim domku. Usiedli i po przedstawieniu drużyny, Navu przeszedł do rzeczy. - Magnarze, przybyłem do ciebie po informacje - wiesz gdzie znajdę Valiona?- spytał Toa Grawitacji. - Valiona? Ostatnim razem gdy staliście obok siebie, chcieliście się zabić nawzajem. Co ci przyszło do głowy?- zapytał badawczo Magnar. - Cóż, powiedzmy że chcę odnowić starą znajomość i pogodzić się z nim. - Więc myślę że może być z tym problem. Valion zaginął rok temu, podczas inwazji Visoraków.- na Navu to zdanie podziałało jak cios w twarz. - Za... Zaginął? - Tak. Po raz ostatni był widziany w trakcie obrony wioski. Wyszedł za wały i uwolnił potężny strumień Plazmy. Jedni mówili że zginął spaliwszy także siebie, inni że Visoraki sparaliżowały go i zabiły. Nigdy nie odnaleźliśmy ciała, nadal jest "zaginiony", ale wszyscy tu uważają że zginął.- podsumował smutno Magnar. - Ty też?- Magnar spuścił wzrok, ciężko było mu o tym mówić. - Staram się nie tracić nadziei, ale nie jest mi łatwo. Potrzebujesz pomocy Toa? Mam ucznia Ventusa. Przybył niedługo po zaginięciu Valiona, potrzebował szkolenia i przyjaciela. Dałem mu oba, zostałem jego mentorem. Teraz chce się sprawdzić, a ja chyba jestem za stary na podróże. Weźmiesz go pod swoje skrzydła? - Jeszcze jednego?- Navu spojrzał z ukosa na Tazara, ten przewrócił oczami i powiedział: - Ile razy jeszcze mam powtarzać? Ktoś już mnie wyszkolił, nie jestem nowicjuszem!- na te słowa Magnar zaśmiał się ciepło. - Co?- zapytali jednocześnie Navu i Tazar. - To samo powiedziałeś Sentinowi lata temu, gdy zaproponował ci trening.- Navu spróbował sobie przypomnieć ten moment i faktycznie, tak było. Uśmiechnął się. - Przyjmę twojego ucznia, zawsze dodatkowy miecz się przyda. Dziękuję za gościnę, Magnar. Mam nadzieję że jeszcze się zobaczymy.- drużyna wstała, pożegnała się i wyszła. Na zewnątrz Astar zapytał: - A więc? Do wypełnienia twojej misji potrzebny był wybraniec i twierdzisz że chodzi o Valiona. Magnar mówi że on nie żyje. Co dalej? - Wyruszymy na Calignis.- odparł Navu.- Przez lata byłem łowcą nagród i nauczyło mnie to kilku rzeczy. Pierwsza, to ta że nie ma istoty, nawet Wielkiej, której nie można zabić. Druga to taka, że łatwy cel, to martwy cel. Trzecia... - Myślę że nie ma na to czasu. Znajdźmy Ventusa i ruszajmy.- powiedział Shant, poprawiając łuk. - Dobrze, ale zaczniemy od karczmy. Muszę się napić.- powiedział melancholijnie Navu, ruszając w stronę największego budynku wioski, który mógł być tylko karczmą. Gdy tylko Toa Grawitacji wszedł, stanął jak wryty. Przy barze siedział Toa, w czarno-srebrnym pancerzu i agenorskim hełmie. Wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Ostrzegł pozostałych, położył rękę na głowni sztyletu i ruszył do baru. Część IV Scream miał niesamowity słuch. Wzmógł czujność usłyszawszy otwieranie drzwi i odwrócił dyskretnie głowę. Nawet agenorski hełm zakrywający twarz nie zdołał ukryć zdziwienia jakie się na niej odmalowało. Obrócił się całym ciałem na stołku barowym wstał. W odległości bio od niego stanął Toa w srebrnym pancerzu i Kanohi Kiril, był od Screama minimalnie wyższy. Na plecach miał długi miecz, przy pasie błyszczał sztylet. Toa zmierzyli się wzrokiem i po chwili ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło dużo czasu. - Scream.- powiedział Navu głosem ostrym jak jego sztylet. - Navu.- Scream odpowiedział dokładnie tym samym wyuczonym tonem. Navu położył dłoń na głowni swojego sztyletu.- Więc historia zatoczyła koło. Znów się spotkaliśmy i znów jeden ma ochotę walczyć z drugim. Tylko teraz role się odwróciły - to ja chcę walczyć z tobą.- uwaga pozostałych klientów karczmy zwróciła uwagę na dwóch Toa, którzy najwyraźniej planowali bitkę. - Ej, wy! Możecie rozwiązać to na zewnątrz?- zakrzyknął barman, któremu chyba nie spodobała wizja dwóch Toa tłukących się na jego terenie. Ci posłuchali, wychodząc z karczmy. Za nimi wyszła drużyna Navu, którzy w zasadzie nie rozumieli nic z obecnej sytuacji. - Czekałem na to spotkanie bardzo długo, wyśledziłem Milczącą Śmierć i zacząłem cię szukać. I po tylu latach, gdy już się poddałem, spotykamy się. Na pięści. Bez mieczy, bez broni i bez żywiołów.- Scream zrzucił pochwę z mieczem na ziemię i odpiął z przedramion swoje kolczaste karwasze, Navu rzucił Obrońcę Matoran i pochwę z Gromem Astarowi. Toa przez moment zmierzyli się wzrokiem i jednocześnie ruszyli. Pierwszy cios padł ze strony Screama - potężny prawy sierp pewnie mógłby zdrowo uszkodzić Navu, ale Toa Grawitacji złapał oponenta za przedramię i skontrował prostym. Toa odskoczyli od siebie i znów natarli, tym razem zaczął Navu. Wysokie kopnięcie wymierzone w klatkę przeciwnika nie dotarło do celu - Scream odskoczył i zasypał łowcę nagród gradem ciosów - żaden nie zachwiał Navu, wszystkie blokował. Toa naprzemiennie wyprowadzali ciosy, kopnięcia i kontry, niewiele z nich sięgało celu - obaj byli świetnie wyszkoleni i podobnie doświadczeni. Po dłuższej wymianie wiązanek przekleństw i bezskutecznych serii uderzeń, obaj Toa opadli z sił. - Remis?- zapytał zmęczonym głosem Navu, wyciągając rękę do Screama. Ten chwycił ją i potrząsnął z lekka. - Może usiądziemy w karczmie?- spytał Toa Dźwięku.- Odnowienie znajomości zaczęliśmy tak sobie. Twoja nowa drużyna? - Tak. Shant, Astar, Tazar, to mój... pierwszy kompan, Scream. Scream, to Shant, Astar i Tazar.- powiedział Navu wskazując kolejnych Toa. Toa weszli do karczmy, zajęli duży stół i zaczęli rozmowę - a właściwie rozmawiali Navu i Scream, którzy nie widzieli się od bardzo dawna. - Jak mnie znalazłeś?- zapytał Scream. - Znalazłem?- Navu uśmiechnął się.- Nie szukałem, to kwestia przypadku. A ty, czym się zajmujesz? - Tym co i ty, najemnictwem. Bardziej robotą cichego zabójcy, niż najemnika, ale oba są opłacalne. - Chwila, skąd wiesz o mojej pracy?- spytał łowca nagród. - Szukałem cię. Zdobywałeś sławę, stałeś się całkiem znanym łowcą nagród i najemnikiem. Znalezienie cię było o tyle utrudnione, że cały czas skakałeś z wyspy na wyspę, zlecenie za zleceniem. - Szukałeś mnie? Po co? - Szczerze? Dla zemsty, dla rewanżu. Poddałem się pół roku temu, chęci się we mnie wypaliły. Nieważne. Moja kolej. Po co ci drużyna? Tyle lat działań samodzielnych i nagle zbierasz kompanów? Wybierasz się na wojnę?- Navu popatrzył na swoich popleczników. Ich oczy mówiły różnie. Tazar i Shant raczej wyrażali ufność, Astar był lekko niespokojny. - Cóż, to delikatna rzecz. Jeśli chcesz o tym usłyszeć, bądź pewny że chcesz się w to mieszać. '' - ''Czy słyszałeś kiedyś żebym odmówił takiej historii?- tu Navu po raz kolejny musiał streścić historię Zakonu. Scream pokiwał poważnie głową.- I co, jak rozumiem powinienem się przyłączyć do twojej krucjaty? ''- Cóż, tego nie powiedziałem. Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...'' Część V Niedługo po wyjściu z karczmy spotkali się z Ventusem. Toa Powietrza sprawiał wrażenie lekko ciapowatego, ale był pogodny, czasami zabawny i ogólnie poprawiał nastrój drużyny. Dalsza droga prowadziła na południe, statkiem aż do wybrzeży Calignis. Najpierw musieli się przeprawić przez las na południu, potem do portu mieli już niemal prostą drogę. Niemal. *** Stanęli na granicy lasu, odprowadzeni przez Magnara. - Tutaj kończy się moja rola. Życzę wam powodzenia w dalszej wędrówce, Navu.- rzekł Magnar.- Uważajcie w lesie, żyje tam sporo Rahi. - Jest tu dwóch wyszkolonych zabójców, genialny łucznik, dwaj wytrenowani nowicjusze ''- tu oczywiście Tazar i Ventus przewrócili oczami -'' i ja. - Matoranie mówią, że las zamieszkuje jakiś potężny Rahi. Ostatnio znaleziono Muakę z zaoraną pazurami klatką piersiową i rozgryzionym karkiem. Sami pomyślcie, jak potężny musiał być Rahi który go pokonał. - Będziemy na siebie uważać. Do zobaczenia, Magnarze. ''- Do zobaczenia.'' Drużyna Toa weszła w las. Po około dwudziestu minutach usłyszeli ryk. Potężny, dziki, niosący się echem po lesie ryk. - Muaka?- zapytał Tazar. - Graalok?- zawtórował Ventus. Shant pokręcił głową. - Żaden znany mi Rahi.- powiedział poprawiając pasek kołczanu.- Ruszajmy. Gdy tylko Toa Ziemi dokończył ostatnie słowo na ścieżce przed nimi pojawił się Graalok - duży, groźny Rahi-niedźwiedź. Toa ledwo zdążyli chwycić za broń, znów rozległ się ten ryk, tym razem znacznie bliżej. Rahi natychmiast czmychnął, co pozostawiło jasne ostrzeżenie - jeśli on ucieka, wy pewnie też powinniście. Shant nałożył strzałę na cięciwę, Tazar zacisnął palce na włóczni, Navu obrócił sztyletem w palcach, Ventus chwycił za tarczę i jedną z szabli, Scream założył karwasze z ostrzami, a Astar zapalił w dłoniach płomyki. Podświadomie ustawili się w kręgu. To stało się nagle. Nikt z nich nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie, wszyscy usłyszeli tylko kolejny dziki ryk, zobaczyli spadający cień. Dwa lub trzy bio przed drużyną pojawił się... No właśnie, nie byli dokładnie pewni. Zachowanie wskazywało na Rahi, wygląd podpowiadał co innego - przybyła istota miała czarno-pomarańczowy pancerz, ogon i Rhotukę na plecach. Przednie łapy miała zakończone pazurami, tylne były wyraźnie silniejsze i przystosowane do skakania. Na głowie miała coś, co przypominało Navu maskę po mutacji Jadem Hordika. Hordika. Inwazja Visoraków. Pomarańcz i czerń. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Nagle wszystkie fakty same połączyły się w całość. Nagle Navu wiedział kogo ma przed sobą. Część VI Navu patrzył na przybysza na pół nieufnie, na pół z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili wahania wykrztusił: - Valion? Na dźwięk tego imienia istota obnażyła na chwilę kły i wycharczała: - Navu... Navu... Co ty... tu... robisz... - głos ten był zniekształcony, dziki, jakby dawno nieużywany. Dało się jednak rozróżnić słowa.-'' Ty... Czego... znowu...khhhr... chcesz?'' - Valion, chcę porozmawiać. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.- Navu dał znak by opuścili broń, a sam schował Grom. Valion podniósł się ze zwierzęcej pozycji i stanął na dwóch nogach. Dopiero teraz Toa dostrzegł, że Hordika jest bardzo wysoki, wyższy nawet niż Xenos. - Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?- powiedział, a jego głos stał się o wiele wyraźniejszy.- Po tym jak Toa Discor się rozpadli? Po jej śmierci? Zobacz czym się stałem! Jestem niczym więcej, niż Rahi! Po wiosce krąży plotka o "potworze z lasu"! Byłem Toa, byłem bohaterem, byłem normalny! A ty zabrałeś mi to wszystko!- wykrzyknął po czym rzucił się na Navu. Toa znów chwycili za broń. - Nie, zostawcie!- krzyknął Toa Grawitacji, zanim potężna łapa Toa Hordika przygwoździła go do ziemi. - Teraz się zemszczę! Jad Visoraków zamienił mnie w to co widzisz - w naturalną maszynę do zabijania! Jestem teraz silniejszy!- powiedziawszy to cisnął Navu w stronę drzew. W powietrzu Navu złapał za Obrońcę i odbił się od drzewa. Gdy tylko stanął na nogi, bestia dopadła do niego w dwóch dzikich susach. Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie jak dwa tygrysy Muaka - oceniając się i przymierzając do skoku. Pierwszy uderzył Toa, spróbował ciąć po łapach wroga. Valion podniósł się nagle i skoczył do przodu. Navu na moment znalazł się pod wrogiem, ale zdążył się przetoczyć i wyprowadzić szybką kontrę. Wyczulony Valion zakręcił ogonem i z dużą siłą odbił miecz. Obrońca wyślizgnął się z ręki Navu i poleciał gdzieś w krzaki. Wracaj, pomyślał i wyczuł lecące ostrze. Złapał za rękojeść i zobaczył przez chwilę, jak wyraz zdziwienia wykrzywia zwierzęce oblicze. Przeciwnik jednak nie dawał czasu na odpoczynek i pazury znów zaorały powietrze w miejscu, gdzie przed sekundą stał Toa Grawitacji. Ten jednak postanowił nie ułatwiać i skakał szaleńczo, byle tylko nie dać Valionowi okazji do uderzenia. Zmęczenie bestii było jednak zbyt czasochłonne - bez szans. Navu znów uniknął ataku, ale nie tym razem - ogon trafił Navu w udo, rozwidlony kolec zadał bolesną ranę. Adrenalina natychmiast podskoczyła i Navu puściły ograniczenia - poczuł jak traci kontrolę nad tym co się wokół niego dzieje - czerń i czerwień pokryły jego pancerz, a na plecach wyrosły skrzydła. Miecz zamienił się w kosę. Teraz Navu teoretycznie widział wszystko swoimi oczami, ale nie kontrolował własnego ciała. Toa Cienia zyskał nagle przewagę. Gdy wzbił się na skrzydłach, wyszedł z zasięgu ciosów Valiona. Ten wściekał się coraz bardziej, skacząc po drzewach. Gdy jego kolejne próby spełzły na niczym, wystrzelił swoją Plazmową Rhotukę. Navu spróbował sparować pocisk, ale jego pierwotna siła była zbyt potężna. Toa wpadł na drzewo i upadł na ziemię. Zakręcił kosą i uderzał, raz trzonkiem, raz tępą stroną ostrza. To w brzuch, to po łapach, to odbijał ciosy ogona. Valion nie ustępował. Gdy jednak trzonek kosy uderzył go w krtań, oklapł. Usiadł na polanie, wciąż gotowy do ataku. Navu opadł na ziemię i jego forma Cienia ustąpiła. Pancerz znów był srebrny, skrzydła zniknęły. - Odejdź... i nigdy... nie wracaj... - Valion nie mógł złapać tchu.- Jeżeli jeszcze... raz was tu... zobaczę, to przysięgam... wezwę całe hordy... Rahi, żeby was... rozerwały. Idźcie. Już! ''- Chodźmy. Nic tu po nas.'' *** Gdy stanęli na granicy lasu, spojrzenia Toa skupiły się na Navu. - A więc? Co teraz?- Ventus wyraził myśli, a raczej obawy, reszty drużyny. - Teraz? Ruszymy na Calignis. Bez Valiona. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jeżeli zawiedziemy, to Xenos go dopadną i wytłumaczą mu błąd.- Navu powiedział to pewnie, z cieniem mściwej satysfakcji. - A Magnus? Mówiłeś że moc Wybrańca go pokona.- powiedział Tazar. - Tak, moc Wybrańca go pokona. Ale nikt nigdy mi nie powiedział, że tylko Wybraniec może go pokonać. Tyle lat byłem łowcą nagród. Chyba wam mówiłem, że jeśli czegoś mnie to nauczyło... - To tego, że nie ma istoty nie do zabicia?- zapytał Astar. - Dokładnie. Ale nie wymagam od was, żebyście szli dalej. Valion miał być naszym asem w rękawie. Ale bez niego... - Ja idę.- przerwał zdecydowanie Tazar.- Jeżeli ty idziesz, to ja idę z tobą, choćby i w ogień.- Toa wyciągnął rękę. - Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Może uda mi się go spłacić.- Shant położył swoją na ręce Tazara. - Ja spłaciłem tamten dług szybko.- Astar uśmiechnął się.-'' Ale znów uratuję ci tyły.''- Astar położył rękę.- Bo dobrze mieć takiego dłużnika. - Mnie nic tu nie trzyma. Jednak skoro wszyscy idą, to czemu nie?- Ventus dołączył do pozostałych. - A ty, Scream?- zapytał Navu. Scream spojrzał mu w oczy. - Właściwie nie wiem jak to uzasadnić, ale idę.- Scream położył rękę. Brakowało tylko Navu. Jego ręka opadła na pozostałe. - Powiedziałem, że Valion miał być naszym asem w rękawie. Ale jakie ma to znaczenie w drużynie jokerów? Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Navu Kategoria:Twórczość Kaniego-Nui